In the production and logistics field, the automated management information technology is relatively lagging behind, part of enterprises do not have an information system for production and logistics and even though some enterprises have the logistics information system, service functions and hardware equipment of the information system of the enterprises are all imperfect, the logistics information system is short of necessary system modules on the aspects of production management module, warehouse management, cargo tracking, transportation management and the like and capability of integrating logistics information resources is still not formed, much less automation of production and logistics management.
Management of the logistics industry has roughly gone through the following four stages:
the first stage of management of the logistics industry, wherein
management of the logistics industry is mainly completed by manually identifying information and manually inputting the information into a computer, so that not only is labor wasted, but also accuracy of the information cannot be ensured and more crucially, a great number of paper documents are difficult to perfectly store and difficulty in information search is high;
the second stage of bar code input automation of the logistics industry, wherein
related information of products is identified by bar codes; the bar codes are manually scanned into a computer one by one; and the second stage is improved relative to the first stage of inputting the information totally by a keyboard, however, the bar codes still need to be singly input one by one and the second stage is very wasteful for human resources;
the third stage of radio frequency identification device (RFID) automated logistics of the logistics industry, wherein
related information of products is automatically identified by RFIDs; an identification result is automatically input into a computer; the computer judges accuracy of input product information and carries out voice prompt; the information is manually stored into software of a logistics system according to a prompt result or storage is canceled; manual operation and manual judgment are still required; and human resources are greatly wasted;
the fourth stage of RFID full-automated logistics of the logistics industry, wherein
on the basis of the third stage, infrared sensors, pressure-sensitive sensors, temperature sensors and the like are added, however, the sensors have a certain defects in a certain special application environments; for example, the infrared sensors and the pressure-sensitive sensors cannot be started and stopped according to subjective thinking of people, triggering of information also does not have accurate target, and as long as objects pass through the infrared sensors and the pressure-sensitive sensors, the infrared sensors and the pressure-sensitive sensors can be triggered and can send out uncertain information, so that other automatic equipment in each scene abnormally works; and in addition, all the sensors currently provided in the market do not have an information feedback function.
Logistics automation in the fourth stage still remains at the level of operating the automatic equipment by specially-assigned people or is complete intelligent automation. Complete intelligent automation brings great difficulty to logical analysis and judgment of the computer and once the information is inaccurate, more errors and manual check work are possibly caused. According to the prior art, to achieve complete intelligent production and logistics automation, corresponding hardware and software equipment is still immature and still needs to be further researched and developed.